Skylanders: Adventures (TV Series)
Skylanders: Adventures is a TV show following the life of the Skylanders.the show was made for FX and was TV MA L due to language it also aired on AMC,adult swim and CBS Episodes Season 1 #Pilot TV MA L #Party Time TV MA L #Game On! TV MA L #Temple Trouble TV MA L #Forgotten Five TV MA L #Freaky Fears TV MA L #Hot Dog Eating Contest TV MA L #Road to Fame TV MA L #I've Got the Power! TV MA L #Girl Trouble TV MA L #Groundhog Day TV MA L #Walking dead TV MA L #Mysteries... TV MA L #The Great Prophecy TV MA L Season 2 #Meet the Demons! TV MA L #Land of the Laughers TV MA L Characters Magic *Spyro is the main character in the show. He is a legend among Skylanders and everyone looks up to him. He makes his debut in Pilot. *Double Trouble can be understood by almost nobody and his only company is his clones. *Wrecking Ball will eat absolutely anything. *Voodood takes everything very seriously, and never laughs. He speaks in third person. *Pop Fizz likes trying new things, and due to the effects of his potions, his personality can vary. *Ninjini likes to help out and grant wishes to anyone. But she'll slice in half anyone who tries to hurt her friends. *Hoot Loop wants everyone to see his magical talents, and puts on shows for the Skylanders, even though they hate it. *Trap Shadow is kind of a loner, and keeps to himself. He spends his free time hunting. *Star Strike is nice, but she will never let anyone know where she came from. *Dune Bug is very proud of his ancestral heritage, even though nobody cares. He is Hoot Loop's assistant during the magic shows. *Blastermind has a archrivalry with Drobot after losing to him in Skylands Trivia!. He knows everything, and he makes sure everyone knows it. *Enigma knows people's darkest secrets, but knows to keep them to himself. He knows where Star Strike is from, what Pop Fizz was before he became an alchemist, and he even knows who Spyro's real parents are. *Cobra Cadabra is a snobbish, spoilt brat. But he changes after he hangs out with Pop Fizz. *Déjà Vu speaks in an old-fashioned way and makes everything seem like there's a time limit. She has a habit of speeding up when talking or slowing down. *Bookwyrm is always seen with his head in a book and works with Hugo in his library. *Heartbeat is always trying to get her Skylander friends with someone. Nobody likes her suggestions, so she has to resort to shooting people with love arrows. *Deep Sleep almost never gets out of her bed, so she has very minor roles. *Laughing Stock likes to cheer up his friends with corny jokes, like "Why did the Portal Master cross the road?". *Word Search is Bookwyrm's assistant in Hugo's Library. He barely appears, only making cameos in a few episodes. *Sugar Rush is shown as a great risk-taker. He is always bragging about how fast he is. *Trail Mix uses his clones for many more reasons than saving Skylands. He uses them to play tricks on his friends, do his chores, and much more. He is shown to be a mischievous Skylander. *Witch Doctor is a healer in the show, and, like Double Trouble, can't speak much English. *Crystal Ball makes cameos in the Magic Cabin. He is always scuttling around. *Vitamin See thinks he can see the future. To Crystal Ball's annoyance, Vitamin See grabs him a lot. Vitamin See's powers come out useful when he tells of the Great Prophecy, in the episode of the same name. *Amnesia tries to be helpful, but always ends up with people forgetting stuff. *Prayer Dog runs the Temple of Skylands. He is always worried of angering the gods and holds a grudge against the Techs for blowing up the temple. He makes his debut in Temple Trouble. Earth *Bash never gives up on his dream to fly. His wish is granted after Drobot crafts him some mechanical wings. *Terrafin likes beating up people and always wants a fight. He spends his free time underground or punching people in the face. *Dino-Rang feels unknown, so he creates a group called the Forgotten Five, made up of Voodood, Dino-Rang, Sunburn, Boomer and Ghost Roaster. *Prism Break is very grumpy, and doesn't talk much. *Flashwing thinks she's the prettiest thing in all of Skylands. Despite this, she is friendly to most other Skylanders. She dislikes all other Skylanders with crystals, which includes all of the Trap Masters. *Crusher is stupid, and enjoys nothing more than "CRUSHING ROCKS!!!" *Scorp is one of Spyro's rivals. He wants to be Eon's favoured. He is very sporty and very competitive. He will play dirty, even if he has to use actual dirt. He makes his debut in Game On!. Tech *Drobot appears as a helpful character throughout the show, supplying Bash with mechanical wings and Double Trouble with an Native/English translator. Locations *Magic Cabin *Earth Cabin *Water Cabin *Fire Cabin *Tech Cabin *Undead Cabin *Air Cabin *Life Cabin *Light Cabin *Dark Cabin *Temple of Skylands *Eon's Elite Training Academy *Hugo's Library *Ruins *Woodburrow *Skylands Academy *Hall of Magic *Kaos' Kingdom Category:Skylanders: Adventures Category:TV Shows